


You Were Always Meant To Be Mine.

by MeadowOfFlowers2013



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Claiming, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Spain (Hetalia), I think?, If requested then maybe, Jealousy, Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowOfFlowers2013/pseuds/MeadowOfFlowers2013
Summary: Spain, the reader's childhood friend, has taken quite the liking to her. He's always chased off other guys and verbally claimed her as his, but now she's tired of it and snaps at him. He gets mad and proves her wrong.He catches her flirting with another guy and reminds her who owns her.





	You Were Always Meant To Be Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one-shot! Although a part 2 is a possibility if it's wanted!

You could feel it, the stare. You knew who it was and what he was looking at. You would bet a million dollars that he had that same cocky smirk plastered on his perfect face. It irked you, how dare he think of you like that, he had no right, no consent to see you in that way. You were not his, in any way. He might not have known that, but you did. Anger boiled in your blood and you bite your lip to keep from lashing out. Memories of you being turned down from people because of him flooded your mind. How dare he even think he could claim you. People feared him, you knew it. He could have any girl he wanted, why did it have to be you?

Your rage filled thoughts were torn from you as a presence cleared their throat. “(Y/N)” His cool voice sounded. It was gravely and deep and lathered in an Spanish accent, absolutely attractive, not that you cared. You didn’t answer and started to walk away. Then once more his voice sounded. “Ah! Hermosa!~” You stopped. He did not just call you ‘beautiful’. You pressed back on your heels and spun around. A few coworkers and guests turned to the commotion.

“Antonio! That’s it!” You shouted, your feet seemed to stomp themselves. Your hands clenched in rage and your face red with anger. “I am not yours. I will never be yours. I am not afraid of you, nor will I ever be. You do not own me, you do not scare me, so therefore you have no control over me. Stop wasting your time and find another girl to bother.” You growled out, teeth clenched and grinding. 

His face had hurt all over it, along with anger that slowly seemed to seep through. He was livid, and you immediately wanted to take back your words. With a small growl he gripped your petite body, his right arm hooked under your knees and his left under your torso. With a small squeak from you he stomped out of the Cafe. The few bystanders watching smile and shake their heads, knowing this was a bit often from the two.

“Antonio! Put me down!” You shouted, continuing to struggle. Your arms flailed and your legs kicked. 

“No.” Was all he said, his stern voice brought goosebumps to your skin and your cheeks to become hot. 

“This is kidnapping!” You scolded him, although your will to leave was rapidly depleting. 

“(Y/N). Quiet” Was all he responded with. After that you shut your mouth and stopped struggling, you knew he wouldn’t do anything terrible, he had a conscious and refused to actually hurt anyone endless he had too. 

Soon you were brought to your ‘spot’. The sound of old wood creaking enter your ears, although you were nestled into his chest and cuddled against his torso. He sat himself down on the bench nearby. You were still in his arms and it did not seem like he was letting go anytime soon. Seagulls sounded as they flew over the beach. Water splashed against the shore and you let out a shaky sigh. 

“You were mine the moment we meant.” He began. “You are the only girl to capture my attention, the only one who seemed to fit right with me. Other girls swoon over guys like me. People who are broken, mean, cold. They want to change people like me, not be with them. You were different though, you embraced me with open arms ever since we were kids. Of course you are mine” His voice held honestly, and it seemed unwavering. His tone was confident and strong. 

His words made you shiver and your heart beat wildly against your chest. You had no idea on how to respond. Your face felt hot as blood rushed to it. You were almost positive your cheeks were bright red. 

So with that you covered your face in his chest out of embarrassment. A soft chuckle reached your ears and you felt his chest shake slightly. Soon it reached his steady breathing again, besides his somewhat rapid heart rate. His fingers reached your hair and entangled themselves as he delicately brushed his hand through your hair. “It’s okay Hermosa~ We’ll get together one day” He spoke softly, although it seemed he was somewhat talking to himself. 

That had happened a few months ago, things have been somewhat awkward between you two since. You wouldn’t speak much, he’d call you beautiful or whistle while you walked back. Then instead of your usual scoff and eye roll, your cheeks would catch on fire and you would hurry away. 

You were sitting at the Cafe’s counter at the moment, a certain Englishmen had decided to greet you, and since you were on your break, you countered it. With this your conversation continued. A wide smile on your face as you talked. His jokes would bring a small giggle to escape your lips. Your (E/C) eyes shone brightly, and periodically you’d brush your (H/C) behind you. 

“You’re truly beautiful, you know that?” Alfred spoke, seemingly staring at you in a distant gaze. A small gasp escaped your delicate lips and blush rushed to your cheeks.  
You nervously shuffled before speaking. “Oh, that’s very flattering, but I have my eyes on-” And before your sentence could finish, a rough hand slammed itself on the counter from beside you. Heat was present against your back, alerting you of the presence from behind. 

“Make yourself scarce Alfred” The Spaniard growled out. Alfred shuffled in his seat in fear as he spoke before hopping off the stool and rushing out. A glare was present on your face as you turned to him. 

“Excuse you, but what do you think you’re doing?!” You snapped. 

“No, what do YOU think YOU’RE doing” He growled to you, anger was clear, as well as jealousy. “I thought I told you who you belong to.” 

Although you had no interest in Alfred, you couldn’t let this slide. So with a scoff you glared at him. “Doesn’t mean I have to agree” You hissed. 

His hand brought itself to your arm in a death grip, although it didn’t hurt. He brought himself closer, his heat radiating against you, along with his short breaths of anger. His heart pumped loudly against his chest, seemingly identical to your own state. “(Y/N)…” He warned. 

“What? What are you going to do about it?” You snapped at him. 

With that he let out a growl as his hands snapped to your thighs that were slightly agape. He pulled you closer, your pelvis against his crotch. His lips roughly hit yours in a dominant, passionate kiss. 

You let out a whimper and couldn’t help, but kiss back. His tongue licked your bottom lip for entrance, in which you denied. He grunted and bucked his hips slightly, you gasped and his tongue entered quickly. 

As he explored every possible inch of your cavern, your hands made their way to his messy chocolate hair. They entangled themselves and tugged slightly. Once he had explored everything and wrapped his tongue around yours to show dominance. 

He pulled away, a string of saliva connected you both. Your lips were swollen slightly from the aggressiveness. Your face was bright red, in contrast to the smirk plastered on Antonio’s face. “You’re mine…” He whispered against your lips as your foreheads connected, your breaths combining together. You only nodded as an answer and he brought you closer, your legs wrapped around his waist.


End file.
